


Very Appreciated

by Trashatacular



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Like extreme, Mentions of Ymir - Freeform, Pregnancy, domestic AU, extreme language, graphic description of childbirth, mentions of Eren - Freeform, mentions of marco, mikasa really doesn't do much she's just moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashatacular/pseuds/Trashatacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant reader and patient Jean make a great team. Except when reader goes into labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Appreciated

"I'm home!" The door slammed, and Jean came trudging into the apartment.

"I'm in here!" You called from the living room, stuffing chips into your mouth. Jean rounded the corner and smiled at you tiredly, his Amber eyes lighting up a bit. He flopped himself onto the couch and yawned, tilting his head back.

"Hey." He greeted you, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, you." You grinned at him, tapping his nose. "Long day at work, huh?" You asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He groaned. "How's the baby?" He asked. You sighed; the baby was still a weird topic for you two to address. The whole ordeal started off as just a one night stand. Then, you found out about the baby, and originally, it was between you and your best friend Hitch. Then one loud argument brought it to everyone's attention. 6 months and one apartment later and you were here: sweaty, bloated, and you had more trouble getting up than an old man in a nursing home. 

"Same as it was earlier: perfectly fine where it was," You groaned. "It was supposed to be due two days ago." You turned to face him a little, offering him what was left of the chips.

"I know...guess Jean Jr. is taking his time, eh?" he nudged you a bit. You rolled your eyes.

"We are NOT naming it Jean Jr." You reminded him for the umpteenth time in a week.

"What are we naming it then?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I dunno, let's name it after Sasha and Connie or something." You suggested.

"Fuck no," He snorted. "One Sasha and one Connie is good enough." He remarked. You nodded.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" You gave him a small smile, and reached over to stroke his hair out of his face. 

"Mmkay," he agreed. "Did you already eat?"

"Yeah, there's leftover spaghetti in the fridge," you said while yawning. "Wow. I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" You began to stand up, putting one hand on your lower back for support while clutching the arm of the couch to push yourself up. Your protruding stomach put an excessive amount of pressure on your back, giving you a helluva hard time to stand up. Jean stood up, holding you up slightly and lightly tugging you to your feet.

"God, I cannot wait until it comes out." You complained, walking over to bed. "G'night, Jean. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Mmhmm." He responded. You trudged into the bedroom, and changed into your pajamas which consisted of your stretchiest pants and one of Jean's shirts. You lowered yourself into the bed and under the covers and laid back, curling up and dozing off. Sometime in the night, Jean joined you, wrapping a gentle arm around you and his body heat enveloping you and your unborn child.

 

"G'morning." You greeted him from the kitchen, eating a bowl of Cheerios. 

"Morning," He stretched, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Baby out yet?"

"Nope," You frowned into your Cheerios. "Still having the time of its life down there and playing rattle with my bladder." 

"Do you think we should schedule an appointment? See if everything's okay?" He leaned against the doorway.

"No, no, it'll be fine. Just a little late, and totally throwing off my sleep schedule with all the kicking, but it's okay. We'll be fine." You assured him.

"Okay," he nodded, walking over to the kitchen. "You'll tell me if you think something's wrong, right?" 

"Yeah." You nodded. For a moment, a thought occurred to you. "I don't think I've ever told you how much I appreciate you, you know?"

"What spurred this on?" He asked, grabbing orange juice from the fridge. 

"I dunno. You just put up wit all my bullshit," you shrugged. You hoisted yourself up and moved to sit on the counter nearest to him instead, a slightly coy smile playing on your lips. "You listen to me and don't usually complain. You buy me cool stuff like stretchy pants and you're patient even though I know it's hard for you. I appreciate you." You smiled at him. He looked up at you and grinned. He strode towards you and wrapped his lanky arms around your waist and belly. He leaned in to kiss you, pressing a hand onto your baby. Because of the size of your belly, it was a lot more work. It was completely worth it, despite the brevity of it.

"You're appreciated too, (Y/N)." He cupped your face gently and kissed you, this time longer, less needing, more...wanting. Yes. You felt him want you, you felt him want to hold you, to kiss you, to be near you. You felt him want every inch of your skin, stretch marks and all. You felt his love for you, his love for the small being you two created together, you felt the pride he took in being able to know you. You felt it all.

Your heart began to race as he stepped closer, pressing into you, and you carefully spread your legs to wrap them around his hips. His lips picked up speed, more urgent, more vigorous; you felt his avarice take over, and you knew he wanted nothing more than to make you feel like the sublime, divine queen he thought you were. But he stopped.

"(Y/N)...?" His voice held a certain uneasiness as he pulled away. "Are you um...you didn't...that's not pee, right?" His face was a vermillion shade, and he refused to look you in your eye.

"Jean, I think I'd know if I peed or not, and I'm 88% sure that's not pee." You rolled your eyes at him.

"Then, um...is it...is it supposed to be that wet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean is it supposed to be-" you glanced down at the wetness in your pants that began dripping down your leg. "...that's not...Jean, get the keys."

"Wait, what?! It's coming now?!" He stepped back in awe.

"Yes, NOW. Get the fucking keys, let's go!" You ordered.

 

"FUCKING SHIT, JEAN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" You screamed, gripping his hand tightly, almost praying that you broke something.

"Okay, Miss (L/N), we need you to push." The doctor commanded.

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING, YOU SHITHEAD!" You screeched, digging your nails into Mikasa's arm. You wanted her to be there with you because you knew anyone else would've fainted, and Jean was already looking quiet pale and sickly.

"Push, (Y/N)." Mikasa ordered.

"FuuuUCCKK!" You groaned, bearing down all your weight to your pelvis. You leaned backwards, panting, sweat beads dripping from your face.

"Jean Alexander Kirschtein, when this is over, it is - AGH - y-yOUR ASS." You snapped. He didn't say anything, just focused on his crushed fingers.

"It's crowning! Alright, take some deep breaths, (Y/N), in and out, in and out." The midwife chanted carefully, maintaining a cheerful smile.

"I AM TAKING FUCKING DEEP BREATHS. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MOTHERFUCKING PAIN I AM IN AT THE MOMENT, YOU BITCH?!" You screamed at her. You didn't care how rude you sounded; she was giving little to no regard as to how painful it was to squeeze a child out of you.

"Breathe, (Y/N), you can do it." Mikasa whispered in your ear. You leaned your head back a bit to regulate your breathing; in...out...in...out...

"Alright, (Y/N), it's now or never! I'm going to need you to push just a few more times!" The doctor called. You threw your head back in exasperation; a few more times?! The first time was shitty enough!

"When this is over, just think, you'll be able to sleep, okay?" Jean kissed your forehead, pushing the hair stuck to your skin out of your face. You gave him a strained smile.

"Are you ready?" The midwife asked. You nodded. You mustered up the little energy you had into pushing hard against your pelvis, leaving your screaming at the top of your lungs and digging your fingernails into Jeans's skin. Your heart felt like it was going to burst, you felt like you were being cut apart into two separate halves. Finally, you collapsed back, panting heavily.

"One more, okay? We're almost there, (Y/N), just one more, and we're going to be parents." Jean reminded you. You nodded, and lifted yourself on your elbows. This was going to be the hardest one yet; you could feel it. The contractions melded with the stinging, and you were seeing white. But somehow, you pulled yourself together enough, with the last quarter of your being, and pushed your child into the world.

You flopped back like a rag doll, releasing your grip, your eyelids heavy. You felt feeble, like your chest would collapse on you and you'd stop breathing. You flitted in and out of consciousness, only mildly aware of a distant crying. You dozed off for a few seconds, only to come to a minute later. Your vision was still vaguely blurred and you were still sore, but the midwife hoisted you up to tuck pillows behind your back for support. She stepped away for a moment, only to come back a minute later.

In her arms held your wonderful baby boy. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but you knew he had your eye-shape already. He had a mixture of both parents' complexions, but mainly combined with an rosy pink color. His fingers were long and delicate like his father's, curling and uncurling slowly, testing the waters. On his head was a small tuft of copper-colored hair, smooth and thin like spider's silk. You felt your heart overflow with an overwhelming urge to cry; you created him. You created this beautiful creature that would do beautiful things. The idea that you were capable of making life this wonderful, this innocent and pure, the very concept of it brought you to tears.

"We did this.." You murmured in awe of your son. You glanced up at Jean, only to see his usually sharp and bright amber eyes were a glistening shade of caramel, glazed over and dazed. The midwife handed the small being to you, and you took him carefully, resting his head against your breasts. He was so delicate, so pure and small, so innocent and sweet and young. So naïve. You couldn't believe that such an incredible creature could exist in the world.

"Hey, you...it's me, Mom." You smiled, knowing he couldn't hear you but was still fast asleep. A tear rolled down your cheek.

"What have you decided to name him?" The midwife asked. You glanced up at Jean once more for help. He returned your gaze with a shrug, but you gave him a knowing smile.

"Marco." Jean's dead best friend's name escaped your lips in a tentative whisper. You glanced up at him, only for him to nod numbly.

"Welcome to the world, Marco Eren Kirschtein." Jean smiled at the new life that you had both created.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was kinda half-assed and maybe physiologically inaccurate but tbh that's okay because Jean and babies are my life force okay fight me.
> 
> Jean might be ooc and im sorry friends. didn't describe the baby's eye or skin color because i wanted it to be as ambiguous as possible. 
> 
> oh and:
> 
> "Marco Eren Potter, you were named after two people that were bitten by titans."


End file.
